1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an induction flush device, and particularly to an induction flush device for flushing a toilet bowl.
2. Related Art
Induction flush devices are often used to automatically flush toilet bowls, such as urinals and squat pans.
In prior art, wall-embedded induction flush device normally has a tank embedded at a predetermined position on a wall, a chamber provided in the tank, and a flush valve set. An inlet pipe is connected with an end of the flush valve set for supplying water, and an outlet pipe is connected with another end of the flush valve set for draining water to flush the toilet bowl.
The flush valve set consists of an anti-reverse valve and an electromagnetic valve. The anti-reverse valve connects with the inlet pipe. The electromagnetic valve has an end connecting with the outlet pipe and electrically connecting with an external infrared induction source.
The external infrared induction source is arranged at a cover of a front side of the tank. The infrared induction source activates the electromagnetic valve after use, and then water flows through the outlet pipe to flush the water bowl.
Although the flush valve set automatically flush a toilet bowl, it has to be removed from the chamber of the tank when the flush device needs to be repaired. In order to reduce volume and manufacture cost, the chamber of the tank has dimension nearly fit for size of the flush valve set. In a whole, the flush device is troublesome to be repaired, even some components thereof cannot be repaired or replaced.